It's Time For A Switchoff!
by naruto-fan001
Summary: “I’ve never been so confused in my entire life than now…” Naruto sighed dejectedly.


**Okay I decided to do another story because this idea has been plaguing me for days and I figured the only way for it to go away (hopefully) was to write about it…and this story is the result. Unfortunately no ideas of What Happens in Vegas been plaguing me (probably because this one overshadowed it)**

**Well Then, On With The Show! (Or Story :)**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied: Don't Own Naruto or Any Characters in the show/manga, the only thing I own close to Naruto is Volume 33 and a Kakashi Keychain.**

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Uhhh…did I miss something?" Naruto gazed confusedly at his two friends. Sasuke glared at him (or at least he thought it was Sasuke, his hair was different)

"Pick Naruto-_kun_," Sasuke gritted out, "which one of us do you think is better?"

"Better at being a cross-dresser?" Naruto replied back.

"No you idiot, which one of us is the better other!" Sakura shrieked, (but Naruto couldn't be too sure it was Sakura as she looked different as well…were those contacts?)

"I've never been so confused in my entire life than now…" Naruto sighed dejectedly.

He looked at his two best friends who were currently dressed as each other. How the hell did this happen?

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

_2 Days Earlier_

Sakura was currently at her boyfriend's house watching TV, she sighed in happiness,_ I can't believe I'm going out with Sasuke_. She looked over at said man who was intently reading a book about gravity and its effects.

_Speaking of gravity_, she thought to herself while looking at the back of Sasuke's head, _how the hell does his hair stay like that?_

Sasuke feeling the gaze looked up at her with an annoyed look, "Stop staring, it's rude and distracting." He then turned back to his book.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," He looked over at her questioningly, "how much hair gel do you use to get your hair like that?"

Sasuke glared at her, "I don't use hair gel, my hair is naturally like this."

"That's impossible! You must buy a lot of hair gel for it to stay like that!" Sakura responded disbelievingly.

"Well then tell me Sakura, how do much hair gel do _you_ use. I'm pretty sure your hair isn't naturally spiky at the end."

Sakura glared back, "As a matter of fact it is! Remember, I cut it with a kunai so theref-"

"Don't give that lame ass excuse, your hair should of grown back by then and what about your bangs? Are the spiky ends natural too?"

"As a matter of fact-_you jackass_- they are. What about yours?"

"Yes-_you bitch_- they are, as natural as yours."

Sakura scoffed and looked back at the TV.

"Don't get an attitude with me just because it's true." Sasuke said as he looked at his girlfriend who was currently glaring at the TV.

"I don't have an _attitude_, I just don't believe you!" She yelled back, her eyes darting toward Sasuke yet again.

"What do I have to do to make you believe me and drop this whole entire subject?!" He sighed in exasperation.

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment until she smirked, grabbed Sasuke, and ran out the door.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

_A Trip to the Store and in Sasuke's Bathroom Later_

"…Sakura?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why the hell did you buy hair gel?" Sasuke looked over at her confused. He had no idea how she bought the hair gel without him noticing. _But I guess when everything is a blur from being dragged around like a rag doll, it'd be hard to remember,_ Sasuke logically thought.

Sakura smirked, "I'm going to prove to you that your hairstyle isn't natural and that anyone can do it!"

"Just like anyone can do yours?"

"No," She narrowed her eyes at him, "my hair is extremely unique, just like my extremely unique personality. No one can imitate me." Sakura answered assuredly.

"Never thought you'd be so full of yourself Sakura."

"I am not full of myself, it's the truth."

"Sakura, it's not that hard to be an annoying fan girl who stalks the guy she loves and talks until his ears bleed and force him to go out with you. It's also not hard to laugh at every stupid thing, beat the dobe up for no particular reason, act like a bimbo, and think your hot shit just because you trained under the 5th Hokage when you still can't be either me or the dobe."

Sakura glared at her boyfriend with contempt. Who the hell does he think he is?

"Well Sasuke, it's not hard to shut off your emotions and then blame your incapability to feel anything on being an _avenger_, run off to live with a pedo-bear and his gay lover for power because your too easily influenced and believed that you had to leave to find power. It's not hard to act like an arrogant asshole because you're a part of a powerful clan, add on to the fact that you like to run away from your problems."

_This bitch better shut up before I gag her,_ Sasuke thought to himself with menace. His sharigan activated eyes watched her carefully as she started toward the container of hair gel and open it.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sakura looked in Sasuke's direction and smirked, "Let's place a bet between us Sasuke-_kun_._"_

He wasn't sure if he liked that glint in her eye.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Hmmm, This was supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to make this into a multi-chap story :D**

**Review If It Pleases You While I Write Since It Pleases Me**


End file.
